


I Never Pegged You For An Ass Man; or, Come On, Man, Put Stuff In Your Butt

by abadmeanman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, body fluids everywhere, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadmeanman/pseuds/abadmeanman
Summary: Chat and Marinette tend to complain to each other about how sexually frustrated they are, even as real adults fighting grown-up crime.But what's this? A strap-on dildo! Lo and behold, a fun new kinky thing that they share!





	I Never Pegged You For An Ass Man; or, Come On, Man, Put Stuff In Your Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anyone asks? I *definitely* didn't write this whole thing while on a business trip.

As soon as she detransformed, Marinette knew that Chat Noir would be on her balcony in mere moments. The secret to pretending that she’d been in her room for  _ much _ longer than mere moments was: acting casual. 

 

Marinette wrenched open her skylight, skinned out of her clothes and into pajamas, put on some relaxing Jagged Stone from his acoustic phase, splashed water on her hair, wrapped her hair in a towel, and began painting her toenails, all while casually whistling her most innocuous tune. The entire process had taken about seven seconds. She’d gotten good.

 

Knock knock. Right on queue. 

 

She looked up, grinning internally at her expertly-feigned expression of surprise, as her eyes met Chat Noir’s, where he was pressed up, squashedy-faced, against the glass of her skylight. 

 

“Mmmmmarineeeeeeeeette…” he moaned, piteously. “Lemme innnnnnn…”

 

“Chat Noir!” she exclaimed, as innocently as Rose. “What a completely unexpected visit! And here I was relaxing in my room, which I have been doing for at least an hour!”

 

He, of course, didn’t notice. Not that he wasn’t observant, or empathetic, but more that he tended to be dramatic when he had Ladybug-woes. 

 

Not that Marinette knew anything about that. 

 

“Need to talk, kitty?” she asked, as she let him in, and he slid bonelessly onto her bed, curling up against her own personal curly cat pillow. 

 

“Mmmphn,” he said, face full of plush bedware.  _ Really _ hamming it up.

 

She lay down next to him, hiding a little smirk, and running her hands through his hair. She made calming shushing noises and petted him, letting him be the immoderate ham they both knew he was.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir was, of course, mostly faking it. Several years of overwrought flirtation while in costume just give one’s superhero persona a  _ touch  _ of the Theater. A  _ measure _ of Melodrama. A  _ smidgeon _ of Showmanship. An  _ edge _ of Extraness.

 

So, he was overplaying it a little bit. He knew it, Marinette knew it, even Ladybug knew it, at this point. But it was just sort of their dynamic at this point; and who was he to ruin a perfectly good gimmick?

 

“Okay I’m fine,” he said, and flipped over onto his back, reclining in Marinette’s bed like he owned the place (or at least leased). 

 

“That was quick,” said Marinette, as she reached up and pretended to dry invisible tears from his cheeks. “Your emotional resilience is a credit to the superhero profession.”

 

“It’s all the heartbreak,” said Chat Noir, crossing his feet in their little paw-boots. 

 

“She turn you down again, huh, kitty?” asked Marinette, who knew perfectly well that she hadn’t, exactly.

 

“She didn’t, exactly.”  _ Well, at least he was being honest _ . “Inasmuch as I didn’t  _ proposition _ her or anything. I am a gentleman, after all.”

 

Marinette couldn’t help the snort that snrrphhbted out her nose at that, and she collapsed backwards on her bed, next to her erstwhile partner in crime. “Yeah,  _ nothing _ says gentleman like invading a young, pure, innocent girl’s boudoir, and recounting your many woes.”

 

“Maybe I’m playing the long game. Wink.” 

 

“God, how did Alya get  _ everyone _ to start doing that,” said Marinette. “So do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Ah, nothing much to say, Princess. I was my usual charming and wonderful self--quit laughing--and she was, of course, still perfect in every way-- _ quit laughing harder, that one’s true _ \--and… you’re going to laugh at me.”

 

“Well yeah.”

 

Chat stuck his tongue out at her. “Well… she did this one pose, and the sunlight hit her just right, and when we were finished she did this  _ stretch _ and it almost seemed like she  _ winked  _ at me when she caught me looking and… you know, there’s no way this doesn’t sound creepy.”

 

“You? Creepy? Never.” Marinette was mock-aghast. 

 

“I’m  _ tryyying _ to be  _ earnest _ here. But yeah, it was just so cute and so nice to look at, I don’t have any idea if she knows what effect she has on me.” 

 

“Oh,” said Marinette, pretending to scratch her nose to cover her smile. “I think she might.” 

 

Chat, of course, hadn’t heard that. 

 

He rolled over, and regarded Marinette with his biggest, most innocent puppy-dog eyes. Except for the fact that he was a superpowered feline furry, they were perfect. 

 

“Marinette, my confidante, my jewel, my princess. You know my love for Ladybug is pure and innocent, as the knights of old, right?”

 

“Of course, kitty. You’re as pure as the driven snow.”

 

“Well recently…” he hemmed.

 

“Go on…”

 

“I kinda…” he hawwed. He curled himself up a little bit, hiding his (extremely cute) eyes. 

 

“Chat.”

 

“Want to eat her pussy til it’s Bastille Day,” said Chat Noir from under a pillow.

 

“Oh!” said Marinette. “Oh…” Chat Noir had not traditionally been quite so  _ rrrrrandy _ with his confessions of undying love.

 

“And she can obviously slamfuck me until I forget my real name.”

 

“Whoa, Chat, damn. You’re a little…”  _ Wait a minute _ . “Don’t you mean… slamfuck  _ her _ ?”

 

“Hmm?” Chat said, picking himself up off of the bed slightly and meeting Marinette’s eyes, a little reluctantly. “Well I mean… yeah that’d be great too. But I meant what I said. Going off what a good friend told me: ‘come on, man, put stuff in your butt.’”

 

Marinette’s mouth got a little dry, upon hearing that. And certain other regions got a little the opposite. The beginnings of a fun new feeling started stirring, deep in her belly. 

 

She licked her lips, tasting passionfruit lip balm. “You’re, uh… a little more graphic than normal, Chat.”

 

Chat Noir’s ears perked up, and he sat up in bed, scooting into the corner. “OH! Oh sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like--I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I can go if you--”

 

Marinette flapped her hands at him, shaking her head. “No no no, it’s fine just…” She tugged his hand, pulling him back down to lying next to her. “You’ve been horny before, but today it seems… not sure.  _ Particularly _ horny.”

 

“Uh, can I live?” said Chat with a one-sided smile. “Even superheroes get horny, princess.  _ Super _ horny, even.” 

 

“Oh I know.”

 

“What?”

 

“What? 

 

“Anyways, uh… so like… that’s what you’re into, huh? Getting topped by powerful ladies?”

 

Chat at least had the presence of mind to blush. “Well, I mean, anyone would let Ladybug rail them, obviously.”

 

_ Obviously? _ thought Marinette, whose pulse had suddenly shot up. She nodded.  _ Obviously… _

 

“I just want that, times a thousand.”

 

Marinette took a deep, fortifying breath. She closed her eyes, and counted to ten. 

 

“That’s not… too weird, is it? Are you mad?”

 

“Oh! No! Not at all, and I’m not mad I’m… okay uh. You have to like, never tell anyone about this, okay.”

 

“Of course not, Marinette. Your secrets are safe with me.”

 

Marinette let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She reached behind herself, under the pillow, behind the  _ first _ notebook she’d hidden back there, behind the  _ second _ notebook hidden behind that one, and retrieved her third notebook. She opened that notebook up, and retrieved another, smaller notebook from within it. 

 

“Um,” said Chat Noir. 

 

“Shh.” Marinette sat cross-legged on her bed, facing a still-reclining Chat. “Don’t be mean, and don’t tell anyone, okay? But look in here.”

 

With tentative claws, Chat Noir reached out to the notebook--really more of a sketchbook, he realized, and flipped it open, right as Marinette lifted a pillow to the ceiling right above where he was lying down. 

 

And it was a good thing she had.

 

Chat’s eyes got triple-anime big and he sat bolt upright in Marinette’s bed, his tail sticking straight out behind him and slapping against the wall. His head thunked against the ceiling with a muffled  _ bongk _ .

 

“Marinette!” he whispered. “Is this…you did… you… draw?” he asked, kind of. Apparently he hadn’t noticed his head bouncing off the wall, at least not much.  

 

She hid herself slightly behind the pillow, which she had recovered from its interception of Chat’s head. She nodded. 

 

Chat returned his eyes to the sketchbook, flipping back and forth. Inside were dozens of sketches, designs, and-- _ ahem _ \--action scenes involving anal beads, butt plugs, strap-ons…

 

And a slender figure with black pigtails.

 

And her partners, who tended to be on the fit, beautiful, and blonde side of things. 

 

“So yeah… uh… don’t tell anyone?” said Marinette, from behind the pillow. 

 

“Buh,” said Chat, processing.

 

Marinette was a bit quivery in her favorite places, but  _ pour un sou, pour une livre _ , as they say. Or, in for a franc, in for a Euro, these days (no one says that, and no one has ever said that). 

 

“Aaaand right after Alya told me about what she did for Nino’s birthday, I kinda made a few discreet online purchases…” she said, as she withdrew a fancy-looking velvet bag from the depths of her pillow fort. 

 

Chat Noir made an audible gulping sound as she pulled out a bottle of lube, a leash, a harness… and a red-and-black spotted double dildo with an attached bullet vibrator.

 

* * *

 

After Marinette cracked some smelling salts under Chat’s nose and returned him to consciousness, they had plenty to discuss.

 

And obviously a bit of wine helps you discuss things.

 

"I mean, if you can't confess how horny you are to a superhero, who can you confess to?” Marinette poured Chat Noir another glass of wine and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure my secret's safe with you."

 

"As always, my princess, it is my pleasure to be the jai alai court upon which you ricochet your thoughts."

 

"Bougie. But yeah, you know how you want Ladybug to shatter your pelvis in the best kinda way? Well... And keep in mind I tell you this in confidence... I want to slamfuck Adrien Agreste until my eye color changes."

 

Chat Noir, to his credit, had the foresight to not be taking a drink of wine right then. He had been prepared for a bombshell of some sort--just maybe not that personal of a bombshell.

 

But anyways, spit-take avoided.

 

Chat made a thoughtful face, leaned back and crossed his legs, swirling the wine around in his glass as he pretended Marinette was talking about some other slamfuckable boy or another. "Adrien, huh? He's that... model, right?"

 

Marinette gave him a look, the kind that Alya normally gave her when she was being particularly Marinette at the moment. "The guy whose name and face is thirty feet high all over Paris? Yeah you might have seen him once or twice. Wait fuck, this is France, I meant nine meters high."

 

"Right, we're definitely in France. And now that you mention it, I do seem to remember a boy of that description."

 

"Yeah? Because I didn't actually describe him."

 

"Whatever. Point is, what are friends for, if you can't tell them how much you need to get laid?"

 

Marinette matched Chat's previous nonchalant expression with one of her own, though she wasn't faking it. "They're good for getting laid, too, of course. God, I have no idea how I'd have gotten through my collége and lycée crush oh Adrien if I couldn't  turn Alya and Nino's romantic bike into a tricycle on occasion."

 

This time, Chat Noir hadn't anticipated, and thus couldn't prevent, his spit take.

 

* * *

 

"Do you really... bone down with your best friends?"

 

"Dude yeah. Not all of them, not all the time. More of a Noel and Pasquale thing." She sipped her wine and leaned back on her balcony lounge chair. She looked over to him, quirking an eyebrow. "Have you never had a casual thing with people?"

 

"You know me, princess--my love is pure and romantic, and entirely without guile or ulterior motive."

 

"Chat, not fifteen minutes ago you told me you wanted Ladybug to sit on your face until you drowned."

 

"...I may have overstated my virtue, I'd still love that."

 

* * *

 

“Okay so I don’t want to read too much into this…” started Chat.

 

“I think we’re probably on the same page.”

 

“Yeah but just to be sure. You… um… do you, want to… maybe…” He lost steam partway through.

 

“Want me to field this one, big guy?” she asked.

 

“Yes, please. It got to be too much,” Chat mumbled into his glass.

 

Marinette cleared her throat. “Ahem, hmm, hmm. Ahem. Hey so like... not to sound too casual about this, but..." said Marinette, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

 

"But?" she could see a little smile curling up his lips, and the fact that he was watching  _ her  _ from the corner of his own eye.

 

Marinette tilted her head towards her bed, and bit her lip a little--in the way that she did when she was trying to get Luka to lay some pipe, not the way in which she was actually nervous.

 

"Interested?"

 

“Y-yeahs. Yees. Yas. Yes.” 

 

Marinette smiled a little. “Because you’ve been so horny?”

 

Chat flushed immediately, averting his gaze, but nodded. 

 

“And what, exactly…” Marinette reached out a hand, and lifted his chin with one finger. Forcing, gently, his eyes to meet hers. “What  _ exactly _ would you like to try out?”

 

He took in a breath, more ragged than she’d seen before, and his eyes got wider. “I want you to use your strap-on on me. I want you… I want you to fuck my ass.” 

 

Marinette’s breath was coming faster now, too. “And are you going to be my good kitty if I say yes?”

 

Tigers had purred less deeply than the sound Chat Noir made when he heard that. He closed his eyes, and trapped his lower lip between his teeth. “Yes, princess. Yes.” 

 

* * *

 

They took a break so they could each throw a glass of cold water on themselves. When you’re trying out assfuckin’ for the first time, you need to keep the horniness to a manageable level as you talk it out. 

 

“So… this is both of our first times trying this, right?” said Marinette, from the less-sexually-charged environment of the chaise longue. 

 

“Mmmhmm,” said Chat, from her swivel chair. “But I’ve done butt stuff, before. Just, not with anyone else involved.” 

 

_ I may have to have you show me somti--dammit! Focus! This is the negotiation part, it’s super important! _ Marinette managed to wrangle her libido, and focus on the task at hand. 

 

“Are you really sure this is okay?” asked Chat. “I mean, I like what we have as friends…” 

 

“Friends are some of the  _ best _ people to fuck, Chat Noir. Believe me on that. I mean, just look at Adrien and Kagami. Or me and Alya. Or Kim and Max. Or Ivan and Sabrina. Or--”

 

“Oh I know,” said Chat.

 

“What?”

 

“Hmm? Nothing. I just… well, this is rad basically.” 

 

Marinette bit her lip, because this is fanfiction, after all. “I agree. But! Negotiation.”

 

“Yes, yep. Negotiation.”

 

“Do you want to… make out a little?”

 

“Is ‘a lot’ on the table?” asked Chat. 

 

“Check mark by that,” said Marinette, nodding enthusiastically. “Making out rules, obviously.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“And how do you feel about eating pussy, Chat Noir?” asked Marinette, who was very proud of how straight-faced and non-blushy she was being. 

 

Chat Noir, in response, crossed his legs and put a pillow on his lap. “Mmm, yes, yes, that sounds like a fine idea,” he said, nonchalantly. He felt like he had  _ nailed _ that interaction, and had been very mature, and was proud of himself, as well. 

 

“And you know… turnabout is fair play, right?” said Marinette. 

 

“Oh, definitely. Turnabout is extremely fair play.”

 

“Good, good.”

 

“Aaaaand just to be clear, we mean like, me using my dick on you, right?”

 

“...Way to ruin the innuendo, but yes. Yeah, definitely.”

 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool,” said Chat, nonchalantly.

 

Their eyes met, after a brief period of definitely trying to avoid looking at each other, or anything else remotely in the same area. Independently, both of them thought about cricket, which is French for baseball. It helped them be slightly less horny, in the moment. 

 

Slightly.

 

* * *

 

They took their time negotiating the rest of the way. After all, it was the weekend. When they were done, they had a considerably better idea about what was okay, what wasn't, and where to go from there. They’d shared STI status (all negative), birth control status (on the good stuff), and what was on the table for aftercare (cuddling, making out).

 

And the last thing to confirm when you’re figuring out who’s gonna do what with which toys is determining:

 

* * *

 

“No, your safe word  _ cannot _ be ‘Ladybug’.”

 

“What?! Why not!”

 

“Because I know you, Chat, and you are  _ definitely _ going to be moaning ‘Ladybug’ while I’m pounding you into the mattress. I know we’re friends, but don’t imagine for a moment I’ll believe you won’t be imagining getting Miraculous Ladybuggered.” 

 

“... Point taken.”

 

“How about ‘Cataclysm?’”

 

“UM, NO?!?”

 

“... Yeah, that’s bad, too,” said Marinette, considering the destructive implications to her bedclothes, if nothing else.

 

They thought for a while. It was hard, because they were  _ so close  _ to getting to fuck each other, but they had to have a good one. 

 

“Akuma?” said Chat, finally.

 

“That’s a major buzzkill, yeah. Good safeword. You can also use the green/yellow/red system, since that’s always easy. Sound okay?”

 

“Okay! Let’s do this! Let me just--” Chat began to unzip his suit, little bell jingling as he pulled it downwards.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” said Marinette. “This is the butt we’re talking about! And also our first time doing this butt stuff we’re talking about! Certain preparations have to be made!”

 

* * *

 

Marinette looked at the dimmed lighting and lit candles around her room.

 

“This isn’t precisely what I meant, Chat.”

 

“Hey, I made sure I was all shiny and clean asswise, too. And there’s nothing wrong with a little ambiance.” He looked around, admiring his handiwork. “Did you… whoa.”

 

Marinette had dropped her robe, and stood in front of Chat Noir in an incredible lingerie ensemble, complete with corset, garter belt, stockings…

 

And a sturdy, intimidating strap-on harness, with an even more intimidating-looking cock on it. 

 

“You… look very put-together,” Chat said, in the understatement of the epoch. 

 

“I’m about to make Chat Noir the luckiest cat in Paris,” said Marinette, grinning around a blush. “Of course I’m going to dress up a little.” 

 

Chat Noir barely heard her over the pounding of his own heartbeat. 

 

* * *

 

“Do you think we should be in character?” 

 

“You mean you’d pretend to be… a dick having person?”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I meant  _ you _ , nip-for-brains. You got the collar and bell on and everything. And the suit comes off, without you detransforming, right?” 

 

Marinette, of course, knew very well that the suit could come off without detransforming. It would have been  _ way _ harder to get plowed by Luka otherwise. 

 

But  _ secrets _ . And she didn’t know  _ exactly _ how Chat Noir’s suit would do its thing.

 

“Oh, it comes off, alright,” said Chat Noir, jingling his bell. With one quick tug and twist, his costume withdrew… partially.

 

The faux-leather warped, shifting Chat Noir from a full-on leather fetish furry to much more of a leather daddy amount of coverage. And then to a leather boi level of coverage. Strappy and even tighter against his skin than before. And the suit had  _ definitely  _ adjusted the… let’s say “inseam” of the suit.

 

“... Does your suit transform into having a built-in cock-ring?”

 

“I know, right? Magic is great.”

 

* * *

“So you want me to meow?”

 

“I mean… maybe. I’m not sure how seriously I can take it, depending on how it comes across, you know?”

 

“Nyeah.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You know, like nya,” said Chat Noir, doing the lucky cat paw thing.

 

Marinette stopped applying lube to her strap-on and met his eyes. Her expression: completely flat. Chat Noir froze under her iron gaze, embarrassed, a little frightened, and a little  _ more _ turned on. 

 

“Just for that, I’m not going to use the vibrator on you.”

 

“I’ll be good! I won’t meow, I’m sorry!”

 

* * *

“It’s not going to be weird afterwards, right? I can still come and hang out and it’s not going to be a big weird thing?” said Chat, stretching. No, not like that, you  _ perv _ . Stretching his  _ legs _ . Marin _ ette _ was going to be doing  _ that _ kind of stretching. 

 

“Chat, sweetie, we’ve both known each other long enough that a little prostate hockey isn’t going to change things. You can come lament your woes with me anytime you like, and I can tell you about the central problem of my life: how much I want to fuck Adrien until my pelvis melts. That’s what friends are for,” she said, adjusting her various straps. 

 

“Yah, problem solved.”

 

“What?”

  
“Nothing. So how do we start?” Chat had folded himself almost entirely in half, with his arms tucked around the back of his thighs. Apparently, he was going to get  _ plenty _ limber.

 

“Wow, Chat, you’re so flexible you could probably suck your own cock,” said Marinette before she realized her mouth was moving.

 

Chat smirked. “Hahah if I could I wouldn’t always be after Lady--” 

 

Before Chat could finish the traditional cliche response to the suggestion that one can suck one’s own dick, Marinette grabbed a fistfull of his hair and tugged it back with  _ just _ the right amount of force.

 

“If you  _ could _ take yourself in your own mouth, you’d be showing off for me every day after work,  _ minou _ .”

 

The sound of his soft gasp sent a perfect little quiver going inside of Marinette. 

 

“You… you have some ideas about how to start, I see,” said Chat. He was breathing more heavily than he was a moment ago. 

 

“Oh kitty,” said Marinette. “I definitely do.”

 

* * *

They started for real, it turned out, with an old standby. Ear scritches--naked ear scritches. 

 

“What a good little kitty you are,” murmured Marinette, as Chat rested his head on Marinette’s knee. He purred, not even trying to hold it back. “Who’s my good kitty?”

 

“It’s me,” he answered, rubbing his head into her hand. They’d decided against making him only meow, since they were both meme trash. 

 

“And you’ve been such a  _ good _ kitty that I think you need a reward, don’t you?” said Marinette, as she drew aside her robe to reveal the Main Event itself. She tugged on his collar, gently--safety first, kids--pulling his face closer to it. Her hands curled up through his hair and she turned his head towards her silicone accoutrement. 

 

With a little more force, she pressed his face against the dildo, feeling the pressure of it inside her shift as it squashed his cheek. She bit her lip, and sucked in a breath through her nose, eyes glued to Chat’s expression. 

 

He moaned, a low, desperate sound, and Chat Noir could practically  _ hear _ Marinette getting wetter. Which was saying something. 

 

“Does that feel good,  _ minou _ ? Do you like my cock pressing up against you like that?”

 

Chat was in no mood to use words, despite the negotiation. He just nodded, rubbing his face up and down across Marinette’s equipment. Like he was scent-marking it-- _ very _ in-character. He practically vibrated from anticipation, and Marinette felt the little quivers of his body echo through her. 

 

“Do you think you deserve some of my cock,  _ chaton _ ?”

 

He nodded so hard he almost fell off the chaise. 

 

“Then take it in your mouth and impress me.”

 

To his credit, he scrambled to the appropriate position in record time. 

 

And when Marinette’s hand gently brushed against his own personal version of what he was sucking, the moan he gave was audibly muffled by Marinette’s toy--but the shaking, vibrating, quivering action of the moan traveled from his throat through the toy and deep inside Marinette. She let in a slow, deliberate, shaky gasp--not quite letting herself moan--as Chat took her cock deeper into his throat. 

 

After all, it’s considered traditional scene etiquette for the domme to appear in control at all times. Emphasis on  _ appear _ .  _ Especially _ if she almost came right then and there. 

 

But Marinette was a generous top, in addition to being a part-time superhero, and so she pulled Chat gently off of her toy, and with one finger under his chin, drew his face up to hers, with barely an inch between them. She would let  _ him _ dissolve into thirty thousand trembling pieces of orgasming hero first. And she could go second. And third. And fourth. 

 

And so on.

 

...If she managed to hold onto herself.

 

“Oh, you have very much impressed me, Chat Noir,” she said, in the lowest whisper. His eyes were wide and he was panting, mouth still open, needy. And she drew him that last inch to her lips, with her finger still guiding him under the chin, and her other hand still appreciating how hard he’d gotten. 

 

Chat Noir, for his part, was basically in heaven, and he stayed there as Marinette guided his lips back down to her toy.

 

* * *

 

Marinette wrapped her fingers around Chat’s cock and gave a few experimental—and definitely not tentative—strokes. The sound he made was a rumble, and she felt it hit her exactly where she wanted it—vibrating through his throat, and into his mouth, and into the toy she had mounted between her lips and deep inside herself. Perfect.

 

“M-mistress, that feels so good,” said Chat, coming up for air, panting from some combination of factors. The handjob, the cock in his throat, the fact that he knew he was about to get absolutely ravaged.

 

“Oh?” she said, withdrawing her hand from Chat’s cathood, except for one finger she kept gently tracing along the length. “I don’t think you’ve been nearly good enough for something that feels soooo good yet, little kitty,” she said, drawing out the soooo good to parody the tone he’d used.

 

“Don’t you think you can try a little harder?”

 

“Yes! A-absolutely!”

 

Chat redoubled his efforts, using his hands to jerk Marinette off, and deepthroat her toy, alternating. Marinette ran one hand through his hair, easing him down onto her cock, savoring the feeling of his stroking and sucking and very light gagging transferring itself through the silicone right into a nice, deep place.

 

My god, topping Chat is so easy. He has a natural talent for this… it’s almost unfair.

 

…But I don’t always have to play fair.

 

“Mmmm, what a good boy, Chat Noir. You’re doing so well with your hand and your mouth. Before I knew what you wanted, I’d sometimes wear this cock and jerk off with it but—mm, just like that—what you’re doing feels even better than that.”

 

“So I’ve been good?” ask Chat, pulling himself off of her toy to show her a flushed face (well, as much as she could see behind the mask) and wide, ingenuous green eyes. Lips slightly parted, blinking demurely, and clearly loving the moment.

 

In that moment, Marinette’s libido was like the Grinch. And baby, the domme part of her heart grew three sizes that day.

 

“Keep my toy in your mouth,” she said, as she began to slide herself sideways, almost lying down.

 

“Mm prrmmmsfmmms, whmmtdmmmng?” said Chat, around a mouthful of dick, which might have been something like “My princess, what are you doing?” but who knows.

 

“Shh. Kitty keeps sucking cock,” said Marinette as she finally slid into place—right under where Chat was on his elbows and knees.

 

She lifted her hands to his hips, and pushed him up, making sure she had plenty of room to fit under him, and enjoy the sight. It took some flexibility, but she got comfortable, and was in a perfect position for some  _ soixanteing  _ some _ neufs _ .

 

_ Sixty Nine-ing _ , I mean.

The  _ Sex Number _ .

 

“Keep your ass up, chaton. Don’t thrust, and absolutely do not cum. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said around Marinette’s dildo.

 

“And look at that! What a good kitty, keeping that cock in your mouth like I told you. I think you’ve been so good, in fact…”

 

She could hear his whole body purring as she took the tip of his cock between her lips and ran her tongue around it in slow, lazy circles. With one hand, she ran her nails (short as they were) up and down the bare skin of his chest.  _ Thank the miraculouses for costume upgrades… or downgrades, I guess _ .

 

To his credit, Chat didn’t stop—or even falter—in his attention to Marinette’s toy. He was about to explode into ninety billion pieces of starlight, but by gum, she’d told him to keep his mouth on it and he was damn sure going to give it everything he had.

 

Especially if anything else they did that night felt half as good as Marinette’s mouth on him…

 

What he hadn’t noticed, of course, was Marinette’s other hand, reaching down to the side of the chaise, slipping a nitrile glove on, and warming up a generous dollop of lube between her fingers. So distracted was he by the task of cocksucking, the feeling of Marinette’s mouth on him, and the generally excellent way his night was going, that he didn’t notice a thing, until Marinette’s fingers started running gentle little circles around the ring of his ass.

 

He gasped, but choked it back with more of Marinette’s cock and a moan that made her almost squeeze her dildo out right then and there.

 

And then, he looked back at Marinette, and saw her looking at him, a question on her face. 

 

And so he nodded.

 

As her finger slid inside him, he came to the sudden realization that the things they’d be doing that night were going to feel  _ even better _ than Marinette’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

A big part of the trick to finger fucking an asshole, Marinette figured, was letting your presence be known.

 

Obviously, gloves helped keep things smooth, and a nice thick lube has good staying power for the longer butt-fingerbanging sessions. But the active verb is really asserting yourself rather than banging.

 

The best dommes, and tops in general, know to ramp it up slowly. And Marinette, it turns out, was a natural.

 

She could feel Chat’s pulse through her fingers as she slipped a third one inside him. It had been a while, she’d taken her time, and he had never slowed down his ministrations to her dildo. So he deserved a third one, she figured.

 

Shifting her fingers so that he wouldn’t forget they were there (which, whoa boy, he never would), she slowly and gently gathered her fingers together and worked them, millimeter by millimeter, inside Chat Noir.

 

Honestly, she was impressed that he’d been able to last longer than eighteen seconds. But a quick glance at the wall told her she’d been stretching him out and teasing the tip of his cock for going on twenty minutes. The boy deserved some release.

 

… Eventually.

 

With one final, sassy little lick to his head, she made a little clicking sound with her tongue to get his attention.

 

It worked on cats, and it worked on him. He turned around.

 

“Mistress?” he said, again from around a mouthful of dick.

 

“I think you’re ready.” She reached down between her legs and slid her fingers up the shaft of her dildo, slick from Chat fellating her for so long, and let the pads of her digits dance around his lips. Earning her another little moan from him. “Are you ready to feel this inside you? You may take my cock out of your mouth now, to respond.”

 

The dildo slid out of his mouth with a soft pop. 

 

“Ohhh, mistress, please…” His voice had a husky, begging quality that Marinette had never heard, and instantly adored. “I’ll do anything…”

 

“Yes. You’re about to.”

 

* * *

 

She slipped a condom on over her toy—after all, she was definitely planning on using it on other people—as Chat knelt on the floor next to the chaise longue.

 

Smiling down at him, she slipped a hand across his still-flushed cheek and down to his chin, lifting his face up.

 

“Listen very carefully.” He nodded. “Good kitties should go up onto my bed, and lay down on their left side. Knees up to their chest. Understand?”

 

He was nodding and up the steps to her bed before she had time to blink.

 

_ Very eager to please _ , thought Marinette as she took off her fancier bits of clothing.  _ No use getting them wrecked—and it was about to get really sticky up there, she was certain. But isn’t that more of a dog thing than a cat thing? _

 

_ … Whatever, it’s our first time. Either way he’s being a very good boy. _

 

The weight and pressure of the double dildo inside her was only the second most pleasurable thing Marinette felt as she climbed up to her bed and saw Chat in exactly the position she’d imagined.

 

His head was on her pillow, and he’d arranged the towels she’d stashed to his liking. There were at least a few fluids going to be flying around up there, after all. He was lying down on his left side, knees pulled up partway to his chest, arms wrapped loosely around them. He looked at her and into her with a piercing green stare that made her a little weak in the knees, and he was breathing hard.

 

And he was clearly as ready as she was.

 

“So,” she began, stroking lube onto her cock, and making sure that he could see it. “I’m going to work this into you nice and slow to get you used to it. I’m going to take my time. Very nice of me, isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes mistress, thank you mistress.”

 

“What a good kitty. Now. Once you get used to my cock inside you, I’m going to start fucking you harder. I’m going to use you, until I get off a few times. You’re just going to be my little fuck hole, understand?”

 

“God, please, yes, mistress… Oh fuck…” His eyes got wider, in that eager about-to-ride-a-roller-coaster way that one only gets a few times in their life, directly before world-shattering experiences. “Please, as much as you want.”

 

Marinette smiled, and positioned herself above him, on her knees, cock poised to slide inside him. With her thumb, she felt the path she would take with her toy, and began inching herself closer, and closer.

 

“That’s the right answer, kitty.”

 

And she watched as Chat Noir closed his eyes and made his mouth into a little “o” as he felt her start to slip around the tiny ring of muscle that was the only thing between him and his very first pegging.

 

* * *

 

A lot was going on in Marinette’s world right then. First of all, having one of her best friends at her sexy, sexy consensual mercy was always going to be great. Second, Chat Noir’s moans and purrs had been channeled directly to her deep clit for the better part of half an hour. And third, slipping her cock inside her partner felt like nothing else she’d ever experienced in her lift.

 

She could feel him open up for her, feel the shaking of his body as he let her inside, feel her own pulse-pounding, quivering energy, feel the pressure of the double dildo’s bulb grinding against her clitwise and deeper, feeling so much, and then feeling a familiar rush of heat and sensation, with a fun new contextual twist to it.

 

…And she could feel the blush of shame that she’d orgasmed immediately upon penetrating Chat Noir. Jeez, who was she, Luka that one time? What a  _ choppe à deux pompes _ , as they say in France.

 

It was then she realized that the sound she was hearing wasn’t coming from her—or at least, not just her. Catching her breath, and looking down, she saw that she had some company, in regards to busting one off.

 

Chat Noir arched his back, moaning something unknowable, and shaking with the aftershocks of a real earthquake of an orgasm. Thick strands of cum streaked across his thighs and belly and chest. Had he not been on his side, she had no idea how far he could have shot.

 

“Well goddamn,” she said, when they had both almost recovered enough to exist again. “Good thing you put down those towels.”

 

Chat Noir blinked, looked down at the savory glazing he’d given to Marinette’s bed, and looked back up to her eyes.

 

It was basically a done deal at that point.

 

They both laughed explosively and long, curling up on themselves, only to wriggle back to where they were when the sensation of something still being inside them, respectively. Laughing would make Marinette clench a little on her side of the toy, which would shift it inside Chat, which would make him gasp and clench, which would make Marinette—you get the idea.

 

After catching their breath from too much laughin’ and too much cummin’, Chat Noir broached the subject of the hour.

 

“So, uh… can we keep going?”

 

* * *

It took some mental reconfiguring, but they dropped back into the scene in record time, letting Marinette drip where she knelt, and letting Chat’s cum dry all across his skin and costume.

 

She liked looking at the mess he’d made of himself.

 

“I’m going a little farther, kitty. Is that okay?”

 

“Mmmmm, yes, mistress,” he said, pushing back onto her.

 

“Fuck, I love how eager you are,” she said, adjusting her grip on the cock and on his belt.

 

“Ooooohhhh my god,” said Chat, as Marinette finally fit the last few millimeters of her cock inside him. Her neatly trimmed pubic hair tickled against his ass cheek.  “Fuck, oh my fuck, oh god, my Lady…”

 

Internally, Marinette was more than a little pleased at how she’d managed to fuck a “my Lady” out of him—pleased enough that she didn’t immediately freeze up and panic at the idea that someone might have identified her as Ladybug. Which was an improvement.

 

“Since you were such a good little kitty,” said Marinette, bending over him to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to start using your tight little ass for my pleasure now. You don’t mind, do you, chaton?”

 

“Nnnnnnot at alllll,” said Chat Noir, drunk off the feeling of his ass being filled and fucked. “My body is for you. It feels so good…”

 

“Oh my god, yes, what a good boy you are for me,” said Marinette.  She could feel herself dripping around the base of her toy, and had doubtless formed her own puddle.  _ Thank god for towels. Thank god for fucking superheroes. _

 

_ …I may have to fuck Chat Noir as Ladybug at some point, now. _

 

She set herself into a rhythm then, working herself inside Chat Noir at an easy pace. She meant what she said—there was very little in the moment hotter to her than the idea of pounding Chat’s tight little superhero ass as long as she wanted, getting herself off again and again.

 

After all, what are friends for?

 

She kept her eyes glued to Chat’s face, which never seemed to be getting tired or sore or bored with her antics. Even when she felt herself cresting, and her thrusts got more erratic and deeper, Chat just closed his eyes, bit his lip, and moaned. 

 

She lost count of the number of times she pounded into him until she felt a rush of deep, warm pleasure overtake her, and she almost collapsed on top of him, barely holding in a scream of passion. And Chat lay there, loving every second, pushing back against Marinette’s toy as it slid in and out of him, as she used his sweet little ass to get herself off again and again. He would moan and mumble and cry out and thank her. 

 

And his cock got harder, and harder. 

 

And that gave Marinette a few ideas.

 

“Roll onto your back, kitty cat. I want to see you like that under me.” He obeyed immediately.  _ Fuck, this cat is going to spoil me rotten. Maybe I should let Chloe have a turn with him, she might dig bossing him around a bit. _

 

Chat wriggled, the sensation of Marinette’s cock rotating inside him a little alien, even after all the fucking they’d been doing.

 

The sight of him on his back, legs in the air, ass spread and pierced by Marinette’s cock, and his chest and thighs covered in sticky, drying cum was a wondrous sight to behold. His eyes were closed, his mouth open like he couldn’t keep it closed, and his hands…

 

_ As much as I like watching him jerk off… well, that won’t d _ o, thought Marinette with a sinister little smile.

 

“Tsk tsk tsk, Chat. Don’t you know? Kitties have paws.” She unwrapped his fingers from around his cock, folded them up, and put them behind his knees. He made an incoherent noise of protest, but that only made Marinette giggle.

 

“Ohhh, is that too bad? I guess since you’ve been so nice and generous with your tight little ass, I can maybe help…”

 

Chat nodded so hard Marinette thought his mask might fly off, if she didn’t know better.

 

She reached between her legs, getting her fingers slick with her own brand of slickness. She’d been right—she had plenty. Towels might not be enough for festivities like this, it turned out…

 

With her fingers adequately pussyjuiced, she slid them gently across the length of Chat’s cock, feeling the quivers of his body deep inside herself.

 

“Oh, please, please…”

 

And because Marinette was a very good and kind domme, she agreed.

 

At first, she matched the strokes of her thrusting with those she ran up and down his shaft, gliding her fingers over the head of his cock and back down. She could feel him pulsing, so ready to cum but trying to hold out for more pleasure, more of that feeling.

 

“How sweet,” she said. “You really want this don’t you?”

 

Chat could only moan and nod, as Marinette laughed to herself at the state she’d gotten him into.

 

“But I bet there’s something else you’d like even more…”

 

At that, Chat Noir opened his eyes, and looked at her, just in time to see Marinette demonstrate some extremely impressive—almost superheroic—flexibility.

 

Marinette bent herself down, cock still inside her kitty, and took the head of Chat’s cock into her mouth.

 

Then she took a little more.

 

Her position didn’t let her get the whole thing—basically only Chat Noir himself would be that flexible—but she absolutely delivered a worthy blowjob, sliding fingers and lips and eager tongue up and down his length, while gently thrusting inside him with her hips.

 

Chat Noir, for his part, had gone to nine types of heaven.

 

“Tell me when,” said Marinette, depenising her mouth briefly. “I’m going to watch you make a mess of yourself.”

 

And apparently, that was all he’d needed.

 

With a strangled, “Now!” Chat’s hips tensed, and Marinette could feel his cock pulsing and pumping. She pulled herself off him, and stroked the full length of his cock, teasing out strand after strand of thick, creamy semen. It got everywhere—everywhere on Chat, at least. It splattered across his legs, his belly, his chest, even up to his chin and lips and mask. Even more than his earlier orgasm, he came in ludicrous volumes, for a longer span of time than science considered possible. In the Pyrenees, a seismometer detected a brief, cum-shaped tremor.

 

Partway through—not even halfway—the experience of fucking Chat Noir’s ass while jerking him off and watching him cum all over himself rocketed Marinette into her own orgasm. She shook, and her moan joined his until there was no border to either of them.

 

* * *

After they’d stayed locked in position, breathing heavily, for what seemed like either four seconds or three hours, Marinette gently slid the knobby end of her dildo out of herself, leaving the business end inside Chat. She pulled his legs down, from where they’d been elevated, and pressed them against the bed, close together, to hold the dildo inside him still.

 

“We’re not quite done, Chat. Is that okay?”

 

He nodded, as enthusiastically as someone who’s had the bones fucked out of them can.

 

“I’ve got to ride you, like we talked about. Look how wet it made me, fucking you,” she said, pulling his hand towards her, and guiding it between her lips.

 

“Oh fuck…” said Chat. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anyone so wet.”

 

Marinette threw one of her legs over him, straddling his hips, and opening herself up for once, that evening. Physically, I mean, not emotionally. And given the double-ended nature of her dildo, also not physically. Whatever, it’s penetration time.

 

“I need this inside me,” she said, sliding her fingers lightly up and down Chat’s cock, in what she was quickly coming to consider her trademark move.

 

“I need that too,” said Chat. Every breath he took felt like a sigh, or a moan, intermittently.

 

He was already slick from his own cum, from Marinette’s mouth, and the very personal lube source she’d provided, but Marinette held his cock back against his body and lowered herself down on, the base, letting her lips hold him, and she slid back and forth like that, introducing her  _ petite chatte _ to every hard inch she could. Chat moaned, holding onto her thighs and throwing his head back, while Marinette started breathing harder, faster, as her little bijou rubbed against him.

 

She shifted her hips up, adjusted the angle she was holding his cock, and lowered herself down onto it.

 

The dildo she’d been using on Chat was no slouch on either end, but even so, his cock was thicker. She felt him slide inside—barely any resistance, what with the constant arousal of the last hour—and moaned as he pressed against her inner walls, grinding along the almost-bruised place her toy had rested.

 

Chat had his eyes closed again, too many sensations going on for him to process visual information, too. Marinette smiled, and let him hear that smile in her voice.

 

“Do you like that, kitty?” She leaned down, whispering into his ear, heedless of the cum and sweat and other fluids between their bodies as she pressed against him, letting her breasts make little patterns on his chest as she swirled her hips, with him inside her. “Do you like the feeling of a cock up your ass while your cock is deep inside me? Do you want to cum for me again?”

 

“Ohhh, my god,” was the only thing he could say.

 

She moved her lips to his, and kissed him, once, gently, before taking his lower lip between her teeth and giving it a little pressure. In response, he thrust his hips up, gently, sending ripples of pleasure back and forth through their bodies.

 

“That’s right,” said Marinette. “Be a good kitty for me and fuck that cock into me. Fuck me and fill me up like I filled you up.” She was breathing more heavily. Chat might have been new to getting his ass full of toys, but he’d clearly learned how to fuck a while back, and then decided to get good at it.  “Mmmm, yes, god, just like that. You’ve been such a good kitty for me you can cum inside. I want you to cum in me.” She had to pause, gasping. “Aren’t you thankful, Chat?”

 

“Yes! God, yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

 

“I’m getting close, Chat… fuck… I’m going to count down.” She pulled away, panting, and held his jaw with one hand. “Are you listening? You have to cum when I get to zero. Understand?”

 

Chat gasped, and nodded, clearly at the “holding back” stage of things. Sometimes a gal telling you she wants you to cum in her will just do that to a fella. 

 

“Five.”

 

Chat crossed his legs, holding the toy tight inside his ass, and thrust his hips up, pounding into Marinette from below.

 

“Four.”

 

He ran his hands up Marinette’s sides to cup her breasts, running gentle fingers around her areolas and squeezing the soft weight of them. Anything to distract him for just  _ four more seconds _ . 

 

“Three.”

 

He shook his hips, trying to tighten the muscles—any muscles—that would keep him from finishing before Marinette counted all the way down.

 

“Two.”

 

Chat felt Marinette’s fingers scrape across his chest, just a shade softer than too rough, and he almost didn’t make it.

 

“One.”

 

He started moaning, and didn’t stop.

 

“Cum for me.”

 

Chat Noir’s moan turned into a choppy cacophony, and he felt Marinette squeeze down on him, as he finally (for the third time that night) got the release he needed, an ejaculatory hat trick. It’s not as intense as Marinette stroking him off, and it’s not as shattering as being penetrated that first time, but like the best orgasms, the world gets bright and soft and his blood rings in his ears.

 

His hearing returned right as Marinette reached her own apex, riding and grinding onto him, their various fluids mixing and dripping out of her. She threw her head back and pulled herself off of his cock (a shame, but what can you do) and a shower of her cum squirted and gushed all over his belly and chest, putting paid to his own sexily-besemened aesthetic. He scooted down the bed, sliding between her knees, and wrapped his arms around her thighs, bringing her still-trembling  _ chatte _ to his lips. He kissed, and licked and loved it while she braced herself against the ceiling, savoring the taste of them combined, and savoring even more the feeling of pleasing his mistress. And she blessed him again with another powerful, squirting orgasms at point-blank range.

 

Some days, you just get cummed on constantly.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, not to overstate it or anything, but that was fucking amazing,” said Chat Noir. He had curled up next to Marinette, face on the tiddy, and neither of them had much moved, or rinsed off, or anything.

 

“Um, fuck yes it was,” said Marinette. “This is a game changer.”

 

“Totally.”

 

Like the best sexual encounters, they had to spend a few minutes complimenting each other, not moving, and waiting for all of their senses to return from the astral plane.  

 

“Not to diminish how great that was,” started Marinette, meeting his eyes. “Not that at all. It was amazing. But…”

 

“But?” said Chat Noir, worried about the but. But not his own butt.  _ That _ butt was doing fine.

 

“But I want to fuck Adrien’s ass even more now that I know how great it is.”

 

“Whoa so you’re saying you’re up for round two?”

 

A second passed.

 

“WHAT.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing petplay or pegging. I wasn't too familar with those particular kinks, but I had a lot of fun writing it, and I think I learned a bunch! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
